1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clothes dryers, and more particularly, to a clothes dryer, and a method of controlling the clothes dryer, which dries clothes by supplying a current of warm air to a chamber accommodating the clothes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional clothes dryers are apparatuses that dry clothes by forcibly blowing air, heated by an electric heater, to washed clothes after most of water has been removed from the washed clothes by spin-drying the washed clothes. One type of conventional clothes dryer is a drum-type clothes dryer, in which a large quantity of wet clothes are put into a rotating drum, and the wet clothes are dried while the clothes are rotated.
But, when the clothes are dried using the conventional drum-type clothes dryer, many wrinkles are formed, which causes an inconvenience, in that ironing has to follow the drying. In particularly, since the clothes dried by the drum-type clothes dryer have more wrinkles than clothes dried naturally, it is difficult, and takes a long period of time to iron the dried clothes. Furthermore, since the conventional drum-type clothes dryer is manufactured to dry a large quantity of clothes, sterilization of various kinds of harmful bacteria residing in the clothes, or deodorization of the clothes, may not occur. Additionally, the conventional drum-type clothes dryer has a limitation in that the conventional drum-type clothes dryer is used only as a clothes dryer.